


the moon is humming lovely melodies

by CassandrasDreamworld



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Comedy, Confused Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, Meet-Cute, Pre-Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Professor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandrasDreamworld/pseuds/CassandrasDreamworld
Summary: Out of all things that Geralt expected to happen to him today, being jumped by a loud and laughing youth who just dove out of a window was not one of them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 36
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Witcher Quick Fic #01





	the moon is humming lovely melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Quick Fic 01. Will edit notes in after the reveal.
> 
> Edit 12.12.2020 HEYA! It's me xD
> 
> thank everyone who has read already for the lovely comments!
> 
> this fic was so much fun to write and i am so proud of me to be able to pull it off since normally my writing pace is that of a snail's lmao
> 
> ♥ ♥ ♥

Out of all things that Geralt expected to happen to him today, being jumped by a loud and laughing youth who just dove out of a window was not one of them.

Geralt’s fine honed reflexes were the only thing that saved him from being used as an impromptu cushion. He steps aside and opens his arms on instinct. The man falling directly into his arm with a yelp, cutting his laughter short. Both stared at each other owlishly for a few moments before the sound of yelling and stomping boots got more audible, seemingly heeding in the direction of the window.

The man curses and scrambles out of Geralt’s grip and crashes head first to the ground. “Fuck!” He rolls to the side just in time to avoid a vase that has been thrown out of the window and that made Geralt jump back, hand on his sword. 

At the window stands a man, yelling curses and insults, his head already beet red. From what he can gather is that the man he stopped from bashing his head open on a rock, fucked the raging man’s wife. The man in question grabs another object standing on the windowsill to throw at him, in his rage he completely misses the both of them. It sails to the ground safely away from him to then burst into a dozen shards. Even more enraged that the mirror missed his target entirely he runs back into the room again and if the footsteps were to be believed stomp down a flight of stars.

Jumping up from the ground he has been miserable on, the man curses. “Oh shit.” Then the madman starts to laugh, _grabs Geralt’s hand_ , and starts to run down the dimly lit street, pulling the stunned Witcher with him. The surprise is the only reason the human manages to move him at all. He could break free of the man’s grip but considering the yelling and cursing man who just stumbled out the door and is trying to keep up with him, he thinks that running is quite a good idea.

Whatever the man currently pulling him through the streets did, it would not help having a _Witcher_ there as well. Either they’d say he was an accomplice or they’d say it was his fault all along. Considering his new position neither of the two outcomes would have been favorable. It’s only because of this that he lets himself be dragged like this through the stone paved roads of Oxenfurt, not because the man looked at him entirely unafraid and laughing.

He’s also fast for a human and agile to boot, they’ve run long, long enough that the yelling has been left far behind them and fading away into the night. The only sound now is their combined running and the madman’s breathless laughter.

They stop when he gets pulled into a secluded alleyway, the streetlight just barely managing to illuminate it wholly. Wheezing the man falls against a wall and manages to both laugh and be out of breath, He’s leaning on his knees, his shoulders shaking from mirth. 

Geralt is confused beyond measure and he doesn’t like it, maybe the human hadn’t even realized that he was a Witcher. It’s dark out for exception of the street lanterns, so it’s reasonable that his pupils were round when they had looked at each other. He also doesn’t know why he just does not leave, the man is clearly a bit mad and they lost the raging husband in the streets far back. Still he stands there watching the man, kind of at a loss for words and what to do.

Luckily, that decision is taken off his hands when the man straightens up and wipes some tears away from the corner of his eyes. 

He whirls to face him, eye glittering with mirth in the low light and cheeks red, grinning madly. “My saviour!” He exclaims and laughs right after. “Thank you for the truly spectacular catch of my person.” 

In a truly dramatic fashion, the man even bows and _winks at him_. “Jaskier the bard at your service handsome.” He makes a show off dusting off his clothes and straightening them before launching into an explanation on what has transpired and why, as well as how thankful he is for Geralt saving his hide. To say Geralt is confused would be a serious understatement.

“-see and I didn’t know she was married, she didn’t say anything about it. I did find it curious, that she lived in this big and obviously wealthy house even though she is a barmaid but I figured she might be a widow, you know? Far be it from me to judge her for that so imagine my surprise when her very alive husband barged in and interrupted us and-”

“What the fuck.” Geralt interrupts him. He is both horrified and impressed at the speed at which the words tumble out of the man’s- _Jaskier’s_ mouth without him needing to even breathe it seems. 

Jaskier- and who names their kid buttercup anyway- pouts and huffs a bit. “It’s rude to interrupt someone when they’re talking.” 

Dryly Geralt replies, “You were rambling, and also not stopping any time soon.” He has one split second to regret saying that before Jaskier throws his head back and laughs out loud.

He seems to remember himself though and claps a hand over his mouth, likely realizing it’s night and they are in the middle of Oxenfurt’s uptown. Sheepishly he grins at him and says, “You’re right of course, when I start to talk I’m like a waterfall and can barely stop myself.” 

With mirth in his voice he adds, “Still rude though.” His eyes crinkling at the sides from smiling so wide.

Geralt huffs and shakes his head. “Is it a frequent occurrence that you have to flee out of windows?” By the reddening of Jaskier's face and ears, he seems to be right. 

Jaskier sputters and for all that he doesn’t actually know the man it’s very entertaining seeing him puff up like this. Coupled with his ruffled hair resembling a crow’s nest, he looks like a very affronted corvid. Geralt’s mouth corner twitches at that, it would be rude to smile after all.

Suddenly, Jaskier blinks and tilts his head before gasping in delight. “Oh! You’re a Witcher!”

Geralt tenses at this and clenches his jaw, Jaskie doesn’t smell like fear and his reaction doesn’t seem like someone who would do something drastic but he has been wrong before. Which is why he blinks startled when Jaskier _steps closer_ and smells _excited_ , of all the things.

“That’s _amazing_.” He breathes out, voice awed. “What does a Witcher do in Oxenfurt, saving a poor sod like me from making a pancake on the floor, hm?”

As stunned as he is by this turn of events, Geralt takes a bit to get his tongue working again. Jaskier waiting patiently and still smiling, his smell has softened though from excitement to something like curiosity. Happy at least and sweet, no trace of anything sour or rotten.

“I’ve- I’ll be working,” he starts awkwardly. “In the city.”

“For how long?” Jaskier asks, head tilting in curiosity. His hands are clasped in front of him, fingers twiddling with the rings on his hands while he slowly rocking back on his heels.

Geralt is still reeling from everything that has happened in this short amount of time but slowly gets his emotions back under control. This might as well happen now. “For a while, I think.” He says slowly and waits for a moment but when Jaskier doesn’t ask anything else he adds, “The academy offered me a job.”

Jaskier’s eyes light up with… _something_ that puts Geralt on edge, just a bit. He doesn’t think it’s malicious, more mischievous maybe.

“That’s great!” Jaskier says with enthusiasm, voice playful and definitely sounding like he is up to something. With an impish grin he steps forward and claps a hand on Geralt’s shoulder. “I’d love to get to know you better, Witcher.”

With that he whirls around and struts down the other side of the alleyway, leaving Geralt there absolutely confused. Before Jaskier disappears around the corner, he stops and turns his head. “See you tomorrow Geralt!” He calls out and is gone right after.

Geralt _could_ track him, ask him what the fuck this was and how the hell he knows his name when he has never given it. The truth is though, that this whole surreal experience has thrown him off kilter and left standing there like a disgruntled kitten.

After minutes staring at the spot Jaskier disappeared from, he shakes his head, sighs and turns around to go to his assigned rooms for his stay.

He can’t deal with this right now.

  
  


  
  


The next morning he tries to make himself as presentable as is possible for him. He even invested in new and clean clothes as well as in a piece of light armor he could wear _under_ his shirt. Right at the beginning he has been told that it wouldn’t be allowed for him to go into this and teach with his armor on but Geralt was still a Witcher and a paranoid one at that.  
  
Over the shirt he pulled a simple but- for his circumstances- expensive vest in true black. The tailor assured him that it looked good on him, and he only had to pay half the price for it in exchange of bringing him the monster ichor to dye it and some extra so he’d be able to dye a few other pieces with it as well.

He debates for a while and in the end decides to at least take one dagger with him, that he hides inside his boot.

With that he leaves his rooms and goes into the direction of the teacher’s offices, where the principal of the Oxenfurt Academy has been already waiting for him. He examines Geralt from top to bottom and then nods seemingly satisfied with him. Motioning him to follow, the principal leads him to a big double sided door behind which Geralt can already hear a commotion going on. People laughing and joking and having fun.

He hopes he won’t destroy the atmosphere but doesn’t think that his wish will be fulfilled. Geralt is a Witcher after all, curious encounters in the middle of the night notwithstanding.

As they enter and the principal draws their attention to them both it goes eerily silent.

“This is Geralt of Rivia, he will teach here for the foreseeable future. This is non negotiable and I want all of you to treat him with respect.” 

For that the principal is a very old man already, his voice is clear and strong, and does not book any argument. 

Geralt lets his eyes sweep over the assorted teachers and is surprised that most seem curious rather than hostile. His eyes fall to a corner table occupied with a man and two women he stops, blinks, and looks again. 

The man sitting at the table is undoubtedly _Jaskier_ , the bard he had met that night. Instead of disheveled he now looks nearly aristocratic, clothes expertly fitted to him and in deep and rich colors. He nearly did not recognize him, which wouldn’t be a surprise after only meeting him once but said meeting _has_ been very memorable. Not only that, he doesn’t think Jaskier is the kind of person one easily forgets.

He wonders what he is doing here before actually realizing that Jaskier must be a professor here. It’s stupidly obvious of course but something about that man just throws him off.

Jaskier has noticed him staring and starts to grin widely and then has the audacity to _wink at him_.

Unbelievable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
